Las despedidas son mejores de noche que de día
by BlueSkyMoon
Summary: Kagura ya después de haber estado en la tierra de los samurais, decide que es hora de volver con su padre para hacerse mas fuerte, y al parecer un sádico se niega a aceptar que no quiere verla partir [One-Shot]


Lo había anunciado ya. Se iría. Lo había escuchado del cuatro ojos. Entonces la vi, estaba caminado con su sombrilla. La observé y ella me devolvió la mirada. Me detuve en seco.

-¿Es cierto que te iras?—Pregunté como si no me importara en lo absoluto, como una pregunta que se hace casualmente

-Si—Respondió—Quiero volverme más fuerte

A pesar de que no podía verla al rostro, podía imaginármelo con una gran determinación. Pensaba que esa conversación sin sentido terminaría de una vez por todas, me veía obligado a terminarla, más bien. Sin embargo mis labios no soltaban ninguna palabra de aliento o desaliento y mucho menos mis pies se movían. Nos quedamos en un profundo silencio, del cual temíamos y buscábamos de todas las maneras posibles. No sabía cuándo había pasado, ni como, pero cuando estaba con ella todo se volvía una contradicción en mi mente.

Desenvaine mi espada y le apunté al rostro, para luego llegar a su corazón. Busqué sus ojos azules y los encontré llenos de un brillo distinto.

-¿Una pelea de despedida?—Le sonreí—Necesito comprobar cuanto necesitas hacerte fuerte

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, y con su dedo retiró mi espada. Lancé el primer ataque y esa china se defendió con tanta gracia, que parecía que estos años se hubiera dedicado a entrenar, no era la única.

Así hubiéramos continuado si el atardecer no le hubiese hecho darse cuenta de algo para salir corriendo. Me sacudí la ropa y volví a guardar mi espada. No me gustaba ver su silueta desapareciendo de mi vista. Sabía que ella estaría bien fuese a donde fuese, pero por más que trataba de convencerme de todas esas cosas me sentía más idiota aun. De alguna manera me había acostumbrado a estar cuando algo le podía pasar o corría peligro. Estaba convencido que ella no necesitaba a alguien que la protegiera de todo, porque no era de esas _princesas_ que gritaba por ayuda o se sentaba a la espera de un príncipe.

Cansando, entré a ese local donde vendían algo de ramen, me moría de hambre. Me senté y ordené algo. No tardó en venir aquel delicioso plato acompañado de algo de sake. No había pedido ese acompañamiento, pero tampoco me molestaba.

Lo tomé y pedí un poco más. Me sentía estúpido por alguna extraña razón, tal vez porque desde un no sé cuándo, y no sé cómo mierda, mi cabeza daba vueltas buscándola hasta en los más mínimos rincones donde podía sentir un rastro de su presencia. Tal vez que se fuera era una buena idea.

 _Pero me siento algo nostálgico… ¿Qué rayos?_

Ni tampoco sabía cuándo esas tonterías comenzaron a adherirse a mi mente como una maldita enfermedad. Seguí con mi estúpida ronda de tomar como un idiota. Pero al pensar ese tipo de cosas me sentía más tranquilo y a la vez igual de intranquilo. Esa perra me había vuelto en una contradicción.

Pagué la cuenta. Al levantarme pude sentir todo moviéndose a mí alrededor. Salí y comencé a caminar con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón tratando de no caerme. Subí unas horribles escaleras, que más bien parecían del infierno. Toqué con insistencia y me recargaba en aquella pared para no caerme. Y entonces ella salió con una expresión de fastidio, y no pude evitar sonreír.

-¿Gin-chan acaso nunca entiendes?—Se cruzó de brazos—Eres…—Se calló de golpe cuando se percató de quien era

-¿Me hago pasar como "Gin-chan" para que me lleves a la cama?—La agarré de la barbilla haciendo que me mirara

La veía borrosa. Me dedicó una cara de fastidio.

-¿Quién eres?—Me veía con ojos de pez muerto

Dirigí la mirada a sus rosados labios. Me acerqué lentamente. No tenía idea lo que hacía… Simplemente me dejaba llevar.

-Un idiota que quiere borrarte de la existencia de la tierra—Dije de tal manera que mi áspero aliento rosara su pequeña boca—Y al mismo tiempo no quiere verte ir

Me apartó de ella con sus manos. Era molesto que no se sonrojara y me mirara como un bicho raro al cual quería pisar. Exhalo cansada y colocó mi brazo en su cuello llevándome al pequeño sofá que estaba en esa reducida sala. Me recosté.

-Sabes… —Hable tan repentinamente que ni yo sabía que iba a hablar— Tú me haces parecer un idiota, me haces ser una contradicción, que desea desaparecerte para no continuar pensando en ti, y a la misma vez desea que no te marches—Extendí los brazos— ¿Quisiera saber qué piensas de mi estúpida china? Yo no quiero que te vayas, quiero continuar golpeándote… Si tú quisieras podrías mandar al diablo todo eso y quedarte…

Antes de que pudiera seguir diciendo todas esas tonterías ella me lanzó un bote de agua fría en la cara. Esto era crueldad.

-Sé que eres un idiota pero no te pases—Se sentó junto a mí—Si prometes que lo que te diré no lo recordaras, te lo contaré

-Lo prometo… ¿Quién eres?—Ella me golpeó pero se rió divertida

-La verdad no me gustaría irme… Los extrañare a todos—Apretó las manos a su vestido—He pasado tantas cosas aquí, que hasta el más grande idiota y sádico que conozco lo extrañare… Un poquito—Sonrió tristemente—Pero quiero ser más fuerte para así proteger lo que más quiero…

Repentinamente la abracé. No tenía la más mínima idea de que estaba haciendo, pero estar a su lado era tan reconfortante y cálido.

-Ya eres fuerte—La apreté aún más a mí—Entonces quédate…

Pude escucharla maldecir y acariciarme la cabeza hasta que quede completamente dormido.

Me desperté. Mi cabeza iba a explotar si no hacía algo. No recordaba mucho de ayer sinceramente, lo único que podía asimilar mi cabeza eran recuerdos borrosos.

-¡Mierda, levántate Sougo!—Ese horrible olor a cigarrillo— ¡Ya es tarde y tienes trabajo!

No estaba de humor como para soportar a ese bastardo, realmente no lo estaba. Le iba a clavar algo en el trasero para que se callara de una vez. Seguía gritando, hubiera seguido ignorándolo si no fuera por esta horrible resaca.

-Eres un ebrio irresponsable, hasta esa china te trajo cargando hasta aquí

 _¿La china que…?_

Me levanté y me quité el antifaz. Al ver que me desperté, ese bastardo de Hijikata se fue moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación. Me preguntaba por qué me había traído… Tal vez había intentado pelear con ella y al ver mis torpes movimientos le causé lastima.

 _Que patético…_

Salí del shinsengumi. Al parecer hoy se iba esa china, no sabía por qué no podía sacarme su estúpido rostro, sólo de recordarla me daban nauseas. Era como un parasito, un muy molesto parasito.

Caminé y caminé. No estaba seguro desde cuando me sentía fatigado, a lo mejor una siesta me haría bien. De pronto la vi a ella pasar a mi lado. Soltó una risita burlona y siguió de largo. Me detuve.

-Espero que cuando vuelvas…—Ni siquiera volteé, tenía la certeza de que ella me estaba escuchando—Podamos pelear a un nivel distinto, realmente quiero que regreses y me trates de dar una buena paliza porque yo también estaré con las mismas intenciones—Sonreí—No lo olvides

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos, quizá después de todo no era lo que pensaba.

-Cuando regresé te pateare tan fuerte el trasero que ni te acordaras de tu nombre—Dijo con entusiasmo y al mismo tiempo como alguien muy segura de si misma—Pero no creo cumplir la promesa con _ese_ idiota

 _¿Con ese idiota?_

No tenía idea de que hablaba, la verdad me daba igual que a ese idiota le cumpliera su promesa mientras pudiera mantener en pie las mías. Bueno, había logrado mi cometido, ahora ella se podía ir y regresaría para ver quién era el más fuerte.

De repente algo atravesó mi mente, confundiéndome.

-Entonces no cumplirás la otra…—Volteé a verla y reí forzosamente

Ahí estaba ella, expectante ante mis palabras. Su bien formada figura era atravesaba por esos rayos de sol. Me miró y apretó los puños. Se dio la vuelta dejándome ver únicamente su espalda.

-Tal vez… Lo piense

Luego de decir eso se fue corriendo. Aquellas palabras me habían dejado una sonrisa y al igual que ella seguí con mi camino tratando de voltear atrás.

.

.

 **Nota de autor: Holi... Emm, espero les guste, aunque este un poco cursy... Enserio, es como traición a mi ser las cosas cursis, pero simplemente escribí sin parar y salió así :'v Perdón por ser tan gay, me lanzaré de un puente y toda la cursilería se irá conmigo, el agua se teñirá de arcoiris y corazones. Bueno ya, pero este depende para que suba otro One Shot que también esta cursy... La culpa de eso fueron dos canciones :v**

 **Sin mas me despido, y les mando saludos *w***

 **Pd: Al parecer me gustan los finales abiertos :v**


End file.
